


Jailbreak

by yunmin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Dancing, Extra Treat, Fake Dating, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mission Fic, Rescue Mission, Shenanigans, Spies, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Undercover, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin
Summary: Lando grins in a devilish way. “Fancy another mission?”Given that the last time Lando prepped Wedge for an undercover mission it ended in disaster, Wedge should probably know better. He still finds himself agreeing.





	Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



“That desk is wasted on you,” a smooth voice says, forcing Wedge to look upwards from the pile of datawork that he’s been staring at all day. “You belong among the stars, not down here among mortal men.”

“That line would work better if I didn’t know you’d used a similar thing on Leia,” Wedge replies, a smile crossing his features. Lando Calrissian stands in his doorway, as resplendent as ever. “Come in, though. I’d stand, but there’s a reason I’m stuck down here and not up in an X-Wing.”

A multitude of reasons, actually, but Wedge’s bum leg is the main one. Lando grimaces. “I heard you were injured,” he says, suddenly not quite as smooth as he first appeared. His approach is almost awkward. “How bad is it?”

“It would be fine, had I received appropriate medical attention after I’d done it, and not insisted on crawling all over a ship and escaping on it, and if it had happened to be the leg that I hadn’t broken in three places before, then I’d probably be ship-shape again.” Wedge shrugs. “I’ll live.”

Lando settles in the spare chair in Wedge’s office. It’s actually half-way comfortable; there are benefits to being on Chandrila and favoured by Mon Mothma. Lando leans forward, setting his elbows on his knees and then his head into his hands. “Still,” Lando says. “You’d have never been in a position to have to do all of that if your cover hadn’t been blown.”

“Is that what this is about?” Wedge cocks his head. “Lando, it was my fault. I probably made them suspicious, they ran the cover with a little more scrutiny than they’d have otherwise done. Even if they hadn’t, I’d have ended up down on Akiva somehow. It was obvious something was going on.”

“You’re a reckless fool who doesn’t know his own limits.”

“Syndulla used to tell me that all the time.”

“And you’re going to get yourself killed for what you believe in one of these days.”

“Mon mentioned that a time or two.”

Lando grins in a devilish way. “Fancy another mission?”

.

Lando has two main goals right now; find Lobot, and free Cloud City. The second objective is waiting on the Rebellion in the Anoat Sector to get a little further underway, for Governor Adelhard’s Iron Curtain to fall, so he’s focused himself on the first. He’s recently discovered Lobot rotting in an Imperial prison.

There’s an upcoming Imperial gala which the Imperial Prison Governor is set to attend. Governor Jemilia will not be an easy target, but Lando thinks he can scam her passcodes from her. Lando already has a team in place to get Lobot out, but the current assessment of the prison is that it would take too long to break, and the casualty rate would be too high. But if they had the correct passcodes, then it’s a simple in-and-out job.

“Can’t you just wait until the New Republic liberates this place?” Wedge asks. “The fleet is moving that way. Surrenders are coming in daily. It won’t be long.”

“It’s long enough. And not all of us can bat our eyes at the Chancellor of the Republic and have her redirect a bunch of troops for us.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying but that has never happened, and Mothma doesn’t have any control over the military anymore, she ceded that power months ago.” Wedge looks at the mission breakdown Lando has provided him with. “This is risky. Has anyone approved this?”

“It’s less risky than your ‘I’ll just skip about some systems in a Skyhopper and see if I trip over Imperial High Command’ plan, and that got signed off.” Wedge reads between the lines. Lando has not got a hint of official sanction for this mission. “Come on. I just need an extra pair of hands.”

“You need a date.”

“Yes, and?” Lando gives Wedge an odd look. “You do understand the concept right? When was the last time you went on a date?”

Wedge scowls. It has been an embarrassing number of years since he did anything beyond sit in the mess hall side by side with someone and then go back to the same bunk. And he can count the number of those encounters on his hands with room to spare. “You don’t think you should take someone who’s face hasn’t been on Imperial Wanted posters for the last seven years? There must be some pretty young smuggler you know who you could bring along.”

“That’s what disguises are for, Wedge.” Wedge thinks that Lando’s eyes and smile should be illegal. Hell, they probably are somewhere for all the trouble they’ve gotten people in. “Now, are you in or not? It’ll be fun.”

Wedge holds out with token protest for another hour, but there’s no real use. Lando knows exactly how to worm under his skin, and he’s right; Wedge could use a break from the datawork.

.

Lando has acquired a sleek pleasure yacht, the sort of thing a mid-ranked Imperial with delusions of grandeur might well be using as a personal transport. Wedge decides to not enquire exactly where he acquired it, because it probably required some degree of illegality that he really shouldn’t condone these days, as an officer of the new major form of government in the galaxy.

Wedge also decides he shouldn’t enquire about the fact that the Imperial Dress uniform that Lando has acquired fits him precisely. Wedge owned one of these, a long time ago, and it never fit this well. It’s almost as if Lando had it tailored, but that would involve Lando having Wedge’s measurements.

A bit of make-up hollows out his cheeks and sharpens the bridge of his nose. Contacts make his eyes blue – not that the Imperial Wanted posters have ever been able to agree on what colour Wedge’s eyes are – and a little work with an eyebrow pencil changes the shape of his face significantly. The person who stares back at Wedge is not wholly unfamiliar, but he wouldn’t peg it as himself. That just leaves his hair.

“Let me,” Lando says, suddenly appearing. He’s only half-dressed in his disguise, as Wedge’s rakish date, but Wedge already knows he’ll pull all eyes to him. Including Governor Jemilia, who Lando plans to seduce. The get-up involves thigh-high leather boots, and a pair of ridiculously tight trousers. Wedge tries not to squirm when Lando pours cold gel over his hands and is then working it through Wedge’s hair. Partially because it’s cold, partially because Lando is suddenly very close and only wearing a vest, but has managed to dab some cologne on and Wedge can smell it and it’s driving him half mad.

He really should have asked Norra to go to the tapcaf with him when he had the chance a couple of weeks ago. Maybe if he’d actually seen someone in a romantic context recently these tantalising hints wouldn’t quite so infuriating.

Hell. It’s Lando. He’s always infuriating.

Lando retrieves a comb, and somehow manages to get Wedge’s hair to lie flat and set against his head, in an impeccable imitation of a hard-line Imperial. Wedge would never wear his hair like this. He hates it. But he’s impressed that Lando has managed to get it to behave.

“There. No one would think you’re a rebel now,” Lando says.

Meanwhile, Lando still looks the definition of a rogue and a scoundrel. But he doesn’t look like Lando Calrissian, at least not when fully dressed. The full beard is the main disguise. Lando’s usual calm blues and golds have been thrown out for reds and silvers. A red satin shirt is topped by a white jacket, cut in military styling, with silver embroidery decorating the front panels. It’s an impeccable piece of craftmanship. A wig has given him flowing hair that falls in an intricate braid over the front of the jacket.

“Remind me how this is going to fool the Imperials?” Wedge asks, trying to keep his mind on the mission and not on how Lando looks in the clothes he’s chosen. “No one will ever believe that a straight-laced Imperial brings a man like you to an Imperial Gala. Also, the Imperials are still going full strength on their ‘homosexuality is okay as long as it’s conducted in private’ thing, so I still think I am not the right choice for this.”

“The Empire is falling apart. You have a ship, command just enough power to make you worth courting. Those ideas have gone to your head. Cut loose a little tonight Wedge, be the antithesis of a good Imperial soldier. Drink a lot. Flirt with all the good boys and girls in full view of your date. Offer your services to anyone who you will think have you.”

“You really picked the wrong person for this.” Wedge thinks that it’s going to be a long evening. “Now, can we go over the actual objective again?”

Lando sighs.

.

Lando, as the taller of the pair, is the one who leads the dance. Which is a good thing, because Wedge can barely keep up, even with Lando whispering directions in his ear. (Or perhaps, he manages to keep up _despite_ that. Because it is also very distracting. Wedge is being held tight enough that he can feel Lando’s firm muscles against his own wiry frame. He can smell the scent of the cologne that Lando applied, shortly before they exited into the hell of this ball.)

They make it through two dances before a slender Imperial woman asks Wedge for his next dance. Lando bows out, with a kiss to Wedge’s cheek that Wedge only just manages not to be surprised at.

The Imperial Officer is looking to jump her own ship, so Wedge strings her along with the promise of a position on the ship he supposedly commands, with just enough hem-hawing about the entire business that it seems genuine. Stick to ship specifications and military manoeuvring and he can handle it; when she lays her hand a little higher on his waist than is strictly proper, Wedge makes a swift exit. He’s just not ready to handle flirting, not from a woman he doesn’t know. He can’t handle it in his own life, let alone undercover.

Wedge heads to the open bar instead. He’s dosed up to the gills on painkillers so that he can keep up on his leg, which means alcohol is out of the question unless strictly necessary to maintain his cover as an easy drinking loose Imperial out to capitalise on the disarray. It’s easy enough to get an alcoholic glass and replace the contents with something non-alcoholic. He turns back to watch the crowd, and sees that Lando has already caught the eye of Governor Jemilia. Good. Maybe they can get this hell of a night over with quickly, and Wedge can go back to that pile of datawork. Which is starting to appear more and more attractive by the minute.

Wedge accepts a couple more invitations to dance, after he’s drained his drink. All from women, despite the fact that his arrival with Lando has clearly signalled that he’d be open to the idea of dancing with a man. Clearly, this section of the Empire is still repressed.

Or maybe they’re just all intimidated by Lando, who whirls his way back into Wedge’s arms and steals him away from a petite young cadet Wedge is moments away from handing New Republic comm frequencies and instructions on how to defect, she looks so out of place here. “Jemilia’s intrigued,” Lando whispers. “But she wants to meet you.”

“Me?” Wedge treads on Lando’s toes as he misses the next step of the dance. “Sorry,” he mutters.

“No worry.” Lando’s smile is dazzling, and just for a moment Wedge wonders what it would be like to have it directed at him when they weren’t on a mission, when Lando wasn’t trying to extort something from him or flirting for the sake of flirting. What would it be like if it was genuine? “I think she’d like to meet the man who’d dare to bring me to an Imperial Gala. We may have misjudged this, you may be the one to get her codes.”

“Lando, I’m not—” Wedge doesn’t need to remind Lando of how badly his last undercover job went.

“It’ll be fine. Just follow my lead.”

And that’s the problem. Wedge finds that far too easy to do.

.

Governor Jemilia is, in fact, interested in procuring the Imperial Officer Wedge is pretending to be’s services. She wants his ship, and she’s willing to pay him handsomely for it. Enough credits that she has to be stealing them out of the Imperial coffers, or she’s running a fiendish black market inside her prison. It hardly matters, though Wedge notes it to be passed to New Republic Intelligence as a possible weak spot.

To this end, she takes him aside in a private room to discuss the intricacies of what Wedge can provide. Wedge insists on bringing Lando with him; Lando isn’t just his date, Wedge explains, but a valuable resource that Jemilia may wish to also exploit. Wedge sets Lando up as a man with intricate knowledge of the Imperial Administration, one who is able to make things happen where they perhaps should not.

Jemilia gives a lascivious grin in response to that idea.

Wedge hates the entire fucking Empire. Either they’re hardline fanatics, like Tarkin, who will destroy planets in order to keep their idea of order, or they’re utterly corrupt like Jemilia.

At least the ones who are corrupt are easier to play. Jemilia sets the datapad that has her clearance codes out in front of them as they discuss business, tantalisingly close. That’s all they need, and then they can get out of here and get on their way to setting Lobot free.

Wedge keeps glancing at Lando, waiting for him to create a distraction of some kind. That’s what he expects will happen. Lando seems unconcerned, happy to drape himself over the back of Wedge’s chair and remind him of the intricate points of his cover.

When Jemilia’s commlink buzzes, Wedge fears the worst, that they’ve been found out, that someone has run their paper-thin covers and shredded them to pieces. But she barely looks at them as she steps up and leaves the room, leaving her datapad unattended in front of them.

“No way,” Wedge says, when Lando reaches for it. “She’s not that stupid. This is a trap.”

“Fortunately, not everyone is as paranoid as you and I,” Lando says. He clicks it on. It’s locked, but Lando is a moderately decent slicer, and her security really isn’t anywhere near what it should be. These imperials are getting sloppy. It takes him a few minutes to track down all the clearance codes for the prison. Whilst he does that, Wedge watches the door, waiting for Jemilia to come back at any moment. “Almost there.”

Wedge hears the tell-tale clack of an Imperial officer’s boots echo along the corridor. “Hurry, she’s almost back!”

“Got it,” Lando says. He manages to slide his own datapad inside his jacket pocket before Jemilia turns round the door. They are out of time to put everything back and act natural though, so Lando instead pushes everything on the desk aside, sits on it, and tugs Wedge into a heated kiss.

Wedge’s surprise is instant, as is his desire to push Lando away, but Lando holds on long enough for Wedge to realise that this is about keeping their cover. But Lando still gives it everything he’s got. And as he tilts his head and licks into Wedge’s mouth, as Wedge’s hands crease his satin shirt with how tight he’s holding, Lando begins to wonder whether it is possibly more than that.

Wedge’s mouth is soft against his, and he kisses like a desperate dying man. Wedge doesn’t have dalliances, Lando hears, aside from the rumours about his ongoing flirtation with the Chancellor which Lando doesn’t actually know if there’s any truth to. He may be kissing Lando back with force because of the mission, or it may be because it’s just been so long since he had another mouth on his. Instinct is a powerful thing. Lando doesn’t want to be the sort of person who is arrogant enough to assume that Wedge would want him.

Nevertheless, they only break apart at the sound of a loud “ahem,” followed by conspicuous throat clearing. They scrabble apart, Lando removes himself from the desk, Jemilia’s datapad left in a pile with a bunch of other things that had been pushed aside, and then resume the meeting.

.

Governor Jemilia doesn’t suspect a thing.

Still, it would definitely raise suspicions if Lando and Wedge left immediately, so they continue to schmooze with the Imperials for another hour. Wedge has to stop himself from telling three different young ensigns about the procedure for defecting to the New Republic. He’s really awful at this whole undercover business.

But Wedge also guesses that there are worse ways to whittle away the time until a safe getaway can be made than in the arms of Lando Calrissian. They’re dancing, slowly, Wedge’s head laid on Lando’s shoulder, and it’s strangely intimate. Wedge keeps meaning to move, to try and play the part of Imperial officer a little better, but he’s tired. His leg is aching, threatening a rebellion on him. “It’s okay,” Lando says. He presses a kiss to Wedge’s hair. “We’ll be out of here soon.”

Lando is gentle and kind, and Wedge wants to melt further into his arms. He almost manages to forget that this is all fake, that none of this is real, until Lando whispers: “Okay, let’s move. Best get to using those codes before Jemilia realises that someone might have accessed them.”

“Are we just going to walk out of here?” Wedge knows enough to think that it might set someone on their tail just that little bit sooner.

“That was the plan. I mean, we could always cover it. Make it look like we were going back to the ship for a tryst.” Lando’s tone is light-hearted. “Might be pushing it a little.”

“My leg’s a little wobbly,” Wedge admits. “You might be quicker sweeping my up and carrying me off.” He lifts his head off Lando’s shoulder. Lando’s face is furrowed into a frown, his brow full of concern. Wedge wants to wipe that concern off his face. He’s not worth the worry. “Hey.”

Wedge’s fingers graze against the curve of Lando’s jaw, against the horrendous fake beard that Lando’s wearing, and he’s still surprised when Lando leans down to kiss him, softly gasping up into Lando’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to become heated, and then Lando somehow manages to sweep Wedge off his feet, scooping him up and into his arms, all whilst still kissing him. Wedge tightens his hold around Lando’s neck, but he trusts Lando not to let him fall.

They leave the gala, firmly wrecking the reputation of Wedge’s Imperial Officer cover, but Wedge would rather he get a reputation for impropriety rather than anyone suspect him of being a New Republic spy. Lando only breaks the kiss when they are outside the building. “You alright?” Lando asks, adjusting his grip.

Wedge wants to keep kissing Lando. Other than that small crisis raging inside his head, he’s fine. “I’m good. You could always put me down, you know?”

“I’m quite alright to carry you back to the ship, if you don’t object?”

Now that his weight is off his leg, Wedge can feel how much he’s pushed it this evening. And he knows better than to push it any further if he doesn’t have to. Even if he feels a little bad for making Lando carry him. “No objections here.”

.

When they get back to the ship, Lando places Wedge down on a seat in the main galley, and then goes to see to their departure. Once they’re in orbit, Lando transmits the prison clearance codes to his friends who are already waiting to stage a jailbreak. Then, Lando sets them on a course through hyperspace to a rendezvous point where, if all goes well, he’ll be reunited with Lobot.

The computer can keep them on course until then quite happily, so Lando leaves the cockpit. He removes his wig, and is giving serious thought to just tearing off the fake beard. It should probably be properly removed though, and he ought to check if Wedge is alright before he does anything else.

Wedge is dozing on one of the galley benches, curled onto his side. His hair has finally fallen out of the precise style it had been combed into, spiking every which way. It’s cute. Lando resists the urge to run his hand through it. Wedge needs his rest, not disturbing. It’s difficult to remember that he’s still recovering from what happened on Akiva, an incident that does weigh heavily on Lando, no matter how much Wedge tells him he’s not to blame. He always knew it was a stupid idea, that Wedge was a bad match for that mission.

So Lando leaves his friend to sleep, and goes to rid himself of his disguise. The beard comes off easily enough when Lando takes time to warm the glue that’s keeping it fixed to his face. He scrubs his face free of all the makeup that was on it. He loses the embroidered white jacket, because it’s a pain to move in really. He’s contemplating whether to change out of the rest of it when he hears someone moving about the galley.

“Wedge, stay there. Don’t move, you idiot, rest. Give me a moment.” Lando grabs a bottle of cleanser, some cotton wool, and a warm wash cloth. He might as well get all the make up off Wedge’s face as well.

Wedge is sitting when Lando returns, though he’s clearly been up and moving. “What did I say about being reckless?” Lando watches as Wedge grimaces. That leg really is giving him grief.

“You’re the one who invited me on this mission.”

“Yeah, well maybe I should have thought that through a little better.” Lando applies the cleanser to the cotton wool and sits down right in front of Wedge. He sweeps the cotton across Wedge’s features, watching the make-up fall away and Wedge’s own features re-emerge. “Just cause I couldn’t bear to see you wallow in that office doesn’t mean I should drag you to Imperial space.”

Wedge is hard to read. He doesn’t say anything, just lets Lando work. It takes a couple of balls of cotton wool to remove every trace of make-up from Wedge’s skin, and Lando then uses the washcloth to remove the cleanser from Wedge’s skin. “There,” Lando says. “You look like yourself again now.” Lando cups Wedge’s cheek, just briefly, feeling soft warm skin. When he goes to take his hand away, Wedge stops him.

“I appreciate it,” he says, and it takes Lando a moment to realise what Wedge is talking about. “That you keep looking out for me.”

Wedge’s gaze is intense, and Lando ducks his head away. But not before noticing that Wedge’s eyes are back at their usual hazel colour; he must have removed the contacts before he had a nap. Which is good. Lando might have forgotten. And it would be such a shame to have not done that, because Wedge’s eyes are beautiful. “Yeah, well. You’re a man worth looking out for.”

“And I keep agreeing to these things,” Wedge goes on. “When I perhaps should really know better and it’s my own damn fault I keep getting into trouble.”

“I don’t know how you managed to get a reputation amongst the Corps for being sensible.”

Lando looks up just to see Wedge’s grin. “I had a reputation as the sensible _one_. It was more a scathing indictment of the lack of sense amongst my contemporaries than a judgement on my sensibilities. I’ve been known to make a rash decision or two in my life.” Wedge pauses for a moment, and if Lando didn’t know better, he’d say Wedge was sizing him up. He swears that Wedge’s eyes flick to his lips, but no – Lando has already pushed his luck there this evening. He’s already taken far too much advantage, simply by bringing Wedge along on this mission for the simple purpose of getting to spend more time with him. “Aw hells,” Wedge curses, closes the short distance between their mouths.

It’s their third kiss of the evening, but the first where neither of them are pretending, not even a little bit. It’s over before Lando has a chance to process it properly.

It was nice. Lando would like the do more of it.

But Wedge’s eyes are wide and he looks a little frightened and Lando reaches for that old defense, to diffuse everything with a little bit of humour. “Am I one of your rash decisions now?” Lando teases.

“Yes.” Well, that’s sort of disappointing. “No.” Or— “Maybe?” Wedge offers, looking as confused as Lando feels. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he says. “And I don’t know if this is something I actually want, or whether I’m just desperately lonely and a little bored – and if it’s that then it’s dreadfully unfair to you – but I like kissing you. And that’s about all I’ve got.”

Lando feels a desperate urge to kiss the worry off Wedge’s face, and then realises he can do just that. Their fourth kiss is soothing, soft and slow, Lando coaxing Wedge’s mouth open for the reassurance of another connection. It’s intimate, and quiet, and the sort of kiss Lando usually reserves for people he’s known an awful lot longer than Wedge, people he genuinely cares about. Which is a little scary. But Lando’s content to just see where this goes. “Well then,” Lando says, stroking Wedge’s hair back behind his ears. “How about we just continue kissing?”

.

They keep kissing. Eventually the kissing makes it back to one of the bunks – just because it’s more comfortable to kiss in something resembling a bed rather than on a galley bench. There’s nothing more to it than that – well, maybe a few wandering hands – though Lando wouldn’t be averse to it going that way. Another time, he guesses.

The ship’s computer calls out when they’re coming up on their hyperspace exit point, and Lando reluctantly tears himself away from Wedge to go and guide the ship back to realspace. Wedge comes too, taking a seat in the redundant co-pilot’s chair.

There’s a ragtag group of ships already waiting for them. “Friends of yours?” Wedge asks, taking in the sensor board.

“Yep.” Lando recognises the ships’ identity tags. He opens a comm channel. “Lobot, my man, you there?”

“I am here,” comes the reply, and Lando smiles, giddy as a child on their birthday. He punches the air in celebration.

“Good to hear it!” Lando’s joy is infectious, and Wedge can’t help grinning in response, even though he’s never met Lobot. He does know how much Lobot means to Lando, the lengths to which Lando has been willing to go to get him back. Wedge understands and respects devotion like that. “Everything go alright?” he asks, more to the rest of his smuggling friends than to Lobot.

“Governor Jemilia is going to be _pissed_ ,” an unfamiliar voice replies. “Because it was so clean. They’ll be there a while wondering where their security leak is.”

“No casualties?”

“Not even a scratch on any of the ships.”

Lando mutes the com. “Seems like your bum leg is the most damage done,” he says to Wedge. “Sorry about that.”

“If it got you your friend back without anyone else getting hurt, I think I can stand a little bit of pain.” Wedge reaches over to lace his fingers through Lando’s. “I’m really happy for you.”

Lando responds with a kiss, offering his thanks that way. “Wouldn’t have happened without you.”

.

They dock with the smugglers’ ships, and there’s a reunion that makes Wedge smile and almost tear up. After all his years in this war, he knows how rare it is for people to get reunited with the people they love. Every time it happens, it’s worth celebrating.

“What now?” Wedge asks, after Lando has done a round through every member of the crew, individually thanking them for their participation in the rescue. Lobot is expressionless, though Wedge swears he catches a glimpse of a fond smile on his face. Maybe he’s projecting.

“Well, Lobot and I have unfinished business on Bespin. Got a bunch of Imperials to clear out of our city.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be much use to you there.” The painkillers have completely worn off and Wedge is back on his cane. He’s not going anywhere fast. “Unfortunately. I’d like to see your castle in the clouds.”

“I’ll take you there someday,” Lando replies.

“Someday?” Wedge queries, a raised eyebrow.

“If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah.” Wedge exhales, a little unsteady. “Just didn’t know we were thinking that far ahead.”

“Well.” Lando reaches out to pull Wedge close to his chest. “Look. You’re going to go back to Chandrila, and I’m going to go and do deeds of daring do, and you probably will too, because I know what you’re like. And maybe while you’re doing that you can think a little more about what you want. Or not. And I can take you to Cloud City, and we can either gamble the night away as old friends or do something a little more intimate. Whatever you want.”

Wedge cranes his head to look up at Lando. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

“I’m a flirt, but I don’t fool around.” Lando settles one hand on the small of Wedge’s back, and uses the other to cup Wedge’s face. “If you want this, I want it.”

Wedge smiles softly, still a little surprised at Lando’s gentle intent. “Yeah. Okay.” He leans up to kiss Lando. Maybe he isn’t sure quite what he wants at the end of all this, but Lando is here now and well, Wedge likes that.


End file.
